


ALTER Story

by Bediviere



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bediviere/pseuds/Bediviere
Summary: Alter es un plano alterno creado para crear y fortalecer comida para el plano principal.





	ALTER Story

* * *

Ancient alter story

* * *

Diferentes decisiones crean diferentes ramificaciones de la línea temporal, si una decisión es lo suficientemente importante puede crear una línea alterna de tiempo y cuando estas líneas adquieren el suficiente peso pueden crear mundos alternos.

Este mundo alterno es la cuna de dioses y leyendas de otros mundos.

 

 


End file.
